Pit's Pudding Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Everyone's favorite hungry white winged angel, Pit, gets a bit too obsessed with pudding of all different sorts as he ends up eating the mansion's entire amount. Now, he has to be sure to avoid getting caught by the angry Smashers, while trying to settle down his hunger for pudding at the same time! Oh Pit, what shall you ever do?
1. Chapter 1

Pit groaned as he had his hands on his stomach. The white angel boy was feeling famished, and he hasn't had anything to eat due to having so many Smash battles recently. Noticing that the doughnut shop run by Jigglypuff and Ganondorf was going for refurbishing, Pit sighed as he decided to head upstairs to the kitchen, in hopes of finding something to eat.

"There has to be something good in this mansion," Pit remarked as he headed to the east, entering the kitchen to spot Silver The Hedgehog, Shadow The Hedgehog, Princess Peach Toadstool, the Robotic Operation Buddy, Mr. Game-and-Watch, and Ivysaur all cooking various different food, with several Subspace Emissary enemies helping out as well.

"Come on, everyone! This is a group effort!" Silver exclaimed as he spotted Pit, shaking his head. "Sorry, Pit, but you're gonna have to wait. We're kind of busy right now."

"Oh! Just great! Absolutely wonderful!" Pit groaned as he left, feeling his stomach rumble as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. 'I wish I could just magically stumble into something good right now... like pudding, or something!"

The angel boy then fell right through a trapdoor on the floor as he screamed, bumping into many red and white targets, slamming down hard on the yellow platforms, and eventually making his way down into the basement. Groaning, Pit got back up, dusting himself off as he noticed all the containers of pudding.

"Oh sweet Lady Palutena!" Pit gasped gleefully as he placed his hands on his face, his eyes widening with joy as he noticed the different flavors of pudding, rushing over to them as he licked his lips, touching his fingertips together. "I must resist... eating..."

His stomach rumbling once more, Pit began to eat up all of the pudding, ripping off the lids and holding the containers as he guzzled down all of the pudding from vanilla to chocolate to cinnamon as he kept on chugging down pudding after pudding, not leaving one container remaining as he continued to pig out. Several hours later, Pit burped loudly, feeling replenished and having a somewhat pudgy stomach as he rubbed his belly with satisfaction.

"Mmm... pudding has never felt so -BRAP- good," Pit stated as he licked his lips, letting out a sigh of relief as he got up, stretched his arms, and proceeded to head back up to the ground floor of the mansion.

However, when Pit reached the top of the stairs, he heard some commotion through the doors, causing him to gulp as he shifted his eyes. He then opened the door, seeing several of the Smashers wanting to have some sweets besides donuts and cake. Pit then began sneaking out of the mansion, only to see Shadow pointing at him.

"Where do you think you're going, angel boy?" Shadow remarked as he glared at Pit.

Pit gulped as he began sweating nervously. "I'm... uh... going for a walk?" He then rushed out of the mansion, only to scream as he fell down, the Super Smash Brothers Mansion being on a tiny island high above a cliff side as he fell into the water, resurfacing on the front porch as he groaned.

However, this was made even worse, as Pit heard the scream that made him realize he was in deep shit. "SOMEONE ATE ALL THE PUDDING!"

Pit burped loudly as he covered his mouth with both of his hands, trying to fly as much as he could as he tried to get away from the soon to be rampaging Smashers, spotting the window to his room as he tried to open it, only to let out a loud brassy fart that returned his stomach to normal.

"Well that's just great! Now I'm as gassy as the girls!" Pit groaned, successfully managing to open his window after struggling and locking it, as he locked his door as well, hiding in his bathroom and locking the door as he hid in the bathtub, hoping that no one would spot him. Unfortunately, his stomach began rumbling, and he realized that he needed to find more food.

More specifically, he needed more pudding.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow was sipping some Diet Dr. pepper as he was in the arcade room, where all sorts of arcade games of different genres were gathered, turning around to hear some strange noise in the back. He then approached a OutRun arcade cabinet, glancing behind it to see Pit with a bowl of strawberry pudding.

"Dare I ask why you are hiding out here?" Shadow asked as he held his Diet Dr. Pepper can in his left hand, his right hand on his hip as he raised his left eyebrow.

"Ehh... ahhh..." Pit mumbled as he let out a burp, rubbing the back of his head. "W-well, I was feeling hungry, so I couldn't help, but come back here."

"I am sensing some strange activity within this room." Stated the gray colored robot, R.O.B. Pit felt nervous, as the Robotic Operating Buddy had a close eye on every room, not only due to having a red and white colored one serving in the surveillance room, but because the NES colored R.O.B. was playable, and had his own room. Either way, this was not good for Pit.

"**D'oh!** I gotta get out of here!" Pit exclaimed as he tried to get up, but groaned, wrapping his arms around his grumbling stomach. "Ugh... but I ate a bit too much..."

"No kidding." Shadow scoffed as he kept on drinking his carbonated drink, enjoying the prospect of the white winged angel getting in trouble as they could hear the robot Smasher checking behind each arcade cabinet.

"Damn it... I better call up Lady Palutena." Pit remarked as he closed his eyes, rubbing his head with both of his hands as he tried to channel Palutena. "Come on, Lady Palutena... I know you can't ignore me!"

Little did Pit know that Palutena was having a farting contest with Peach and the blue shirt female Wii Fit Trainer, with all of them wearing tight black yoga pants as they were in Palutena's room, with all of them giggling, Palutena willingly breaking wind in spite of her claiming that farts were gross and dangerous. Pit stopped after several seconds, hearing R.O.B. approach.

"Crap... I'll have to forget Lady Palutena! I gotta get out of here!" Pit exclaimed as he attempted to run, only for Shadow to trip him as he landed on his face. Pit groaned, with R.O.B. spotting him, the robot shaking his head.

"My scanners tell me that you done something suspicious," R.O.B. remarked as he looked around the entire room, turning his metal head back to Pit. "And I'm picking up traces of pudding..."

Pit's stomach grumbled as he blushed, placing his right hand on his head. "Just perfect. Now I'm in trouble and hungry..."


End file.
